thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Swarm
Swarm is the fourth episode of Deadland. Plot It starts off with Spencer driving the truck and runs over a zombie they then crash. Madison points to a herd of zombies up ahead and they try to start the car but it won't start and the herd of zombies swarm around the truck. Madison says that they have to kill the zombies so that they can make a path. Everyone agrees with Madison and they all get out of the car. They manage to kill a few but they get separated. Sam, Brett, Gabe, Gavin and Richard leave together. Spencer, Carly, Trent and Dean leave together and Madison is by herself. 5 zombies come after Madison and she stabs two of them in the head and slashes 3 in their heads. Madison then sits against a tree and starts crying. 13 zombies come after Spencer's group and they then manage to kill the zombies. Carly tells Spencer that they have to find the others but Spencer tells her that they have to stay together and Carly says that they all have to stay together she then tells Spencer that she lost her friend once and doesn't want to lose anymore and Spencer says that they'll go search for them. Madison then sees a necklace in the water and climbs down to get it but then falls in the water and hits a rock knocked unconscious. Madison then wakes up and sees a hallucination of Joshua (Dustin Milligan) and he tells her that she needs to get up. Madison starts crying and says that she misses him so much and wishes that he was with her. He then tells her that he is with her everyday. Madison says to him that he is dead and Joshua tells her that he is in her mind. Madison then gets up and Joshua then disappears. Spencer and his group are walking in the woods to look for the missing members and hears something moving and it is revealed to be Sam and the others. Sam asks where Madison is and Spencer tells her that she got separated from the rest of them. Carly then tells them that they were looking for them the whole time and now they're looking for Madison. Sam tells them that they have to find her before sundown and they leave. Madison is exhausted and sits against a tree and she then has a hallucination of Tabby (Anna Hutchison). Tabby tells Madison that she can't give up and needs to find the others. Madison then tells her that she can't find anyone and Tabby tells her that she needs to find her place in the group and to believe in herself or else she'll lose Tabby. Madison tells Tabby that she won't lose her again and will still be in the group no matter what happens. Madison then gets up and Tabby disappears. Madison sees a zombie and stabs it in it's head she then starts running into the woods. Madison is then attacked by a zombie and drops her machete. Madison struggles to get it off and sees a rock she then throws it off and beats the zombies head in with the rock. Madison then hears her name and sees Tabby, Spencer, Sam and the others. Madison then gets up and hugs Carly and says that she was afraid that she lost her Carly then tells her that she's always with Madison. Madison then smiles and they start to leave but she stops Spencer and kisses him passionately. Madison and Spencer smile and they then meet up with the group. Starring Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews Scott Porter as Spencer Ford Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker* Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake* Julie Benz as Terri Blake* Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake* Mike Vogel as Trent Compton Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers Sean Faris as Cole Chambers* Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell Also Starring Randy Wayne as Paul Adams* Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell* Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell* Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper* Diora Baird as Amber Martin* Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh Trivia Last appearance of Joshua. (Hallucination) This is the second time Madison used another weapon then her machete.